<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bury the Panic by LuciferxDamien</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25123456">Bury the Panic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferxDamien/pseuds/LuciferxDamien'>LuciferxDamien</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Come Inflation, Father/Son Incest, Forced Arousal, Humiliation, M/M, Other, Past Sexual Assault, Pedophilia (Past), Pseudo-Incest, Rape, Rough Sex, Stomach Bulging, Virtual World, monster fucking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:21:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25123456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferxDamien/pseuds/LuciferxDamien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seto should have known better, he should have known he would never escape Gouzaburou. And there are no depths that Gouzaburou wouldn’t go to to humiliate Seto.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blue-Eyes White Dragon/Kaiba Seto, Kaiba Gozaburo/Kaiba Seto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Little Black Dress Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bury the Panic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/gifts">FleetSparrow</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set at some nebulous point in season 3 of the anime, when Noa traps them in the virtual world.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The memories… The orphanage, the mansion, their <em>father</em>. </p><p>Five years of waiting, five long, dreadful years of anxiety, anticipation. The fear never went away, not truly. Gouzaburou was beaten, shamed, humiliated. But he was not dead. Gouzaburou was gone, but that wasn’t enough for Seto to feel safe. </p><p>Seto had left his father a devastated husk of a man, and now he was there, just standing there, smug and smirking as ever. </p><p>Memories flooded Seto, the lessons, the cruelty unrelenting, <em>the room</em>. </p><p>Noah led them through that room unwittingly, Mokuba at his side and his little brother didn’t understand why Seto got so quiet. It was just a bad memory, but the taste still lingered in Seto’s mouth. Bitter, acrid, choking… </p><p>Of course, it wasn’t just a single room that held such twisted demons, oh no… </p><p>The entire mansion made Seto’s skin crawl, each step had his stomach churning, but Mokuba didn’t notice. Mokuba never noticed and that’s all that Seto could ask for. His palms itched, it felt so real, everything about this place felt too real. He wanted to leave, the mansion was never his, he never wanted it, Seto had already abandoned it years ago; it was too big. And yet… the mansion was far too small to allow Seto to hide. There were endless rooms, and Seto was always found. </p><p>Trapped, cornered… </p><p>Just as he was right now, facing a monster, a true monster. </p><p>A monster that grinned at him, a monster that would put his hand on Seto’s shoulder at supper and it took every last ounce of Seto’s control for him to not vomit on the table. Seto was just a child and Gouzaburou never cared. That was the point, wasn’t it? To control a child, to do unspeakable things to him, because he<em> could</em>. No one would stop Gouzaburou, no one <em>could</em> stop Gouzaburou. </p><p>No one but Seto himself. </p><p>It wasn’t easy, it was endless work that hardened Seto’s soul, it made him cold, calculating, cruel. Failure wasn’t an option, but succeeding was by far, worse. Doing poorly found Seto bound and gagged, subjected to Gouzaburou’s cruel hand, at the mercy of his leather and tools and toys but… </p><p>Attracting Gouzaburou’s praise indisputably carried the worst consequences. Sickly sweet whispers, a gentle hand… Gouzaburou knew quite well how to seduce and Seto hated that he had fallen for those charms more than once, aching for any soothing touch, for any act of kindness, even if that lead to him being lured into the monster’s bed, to be used in a way that felt like lovemaking. The soft kisses, the tender touches… </p><p>Seto reviled at his own thoughts, at his own weaknesses. He had to stop Gouzaburou, he had to free himself.  </p><p>And he had… He had destroyed the man that showed him what true monsters look like. A true monster looks nothing like in the cards, a true monster… </p><p>Seto took in a long breath, staring into the dark, soulless eyes of his father. </p><p>…Wears the face of a man. It smiles, it laughs, it <em>whispers</em>. </p><p>The floodgates were ripped apart, the memories pouring out and Seto could only brace himself against the crashing burden of them.  </p><p>The weight of that hand on his shoulder, where Mokuba could see, the smell of his cologne, <em>his voice</em>. </p><p>The bastard would whisper to him, disgusting, vile things, and if Mokuba ever heard, he pretended not to and… </p><p>And that would break Seto’s heart the most. He worked so hard to keep Mokuba away from Gouzaburou’s taint. But not once in the last five years had Seto truly felt safe after Gouzaburou disappeared. </p><p>To assume their father was truly gone would have been naive. He shifted, trying to stare down the monster. </p><p>His heart beat hard. </p><p>Gouzaburou <em>smiled</em>. </p><p>His heart stopped. </p><p>An ache burned down Seto’s throat. He tried to swallow it away, trying so hard not to give into the panic, none of this is real, after all. It feels real, but it’s not, it’s not, <em>it’s not real</em>. </p><p>Seto humiliated the most powerful man in the world, and he was only a child. Maybe Gouzaburou is proud… </p><p>The monster shifts, his form still large and imposing, even as Seto is no longer a boy. </p><p>Gouzaburou most definitely wants revenge, to think otherwise would be beyond naive. </p><p>And then… Gouzaburou speaks. </p><p>
  <em>“I know where Mokuba is.” </em>
</p><p>Seto can’t even think before he’s moving, his boots scraping on the dry ground as he twists and lunges. </p><p>He never makes contact, of course he doesn’t. Light blinds him, it binds him and… </p><p>Gouzaburou is touching him, grabbing him by the chin while Seto is still stunned, unable to see. </p><p>“There’s too much inside you, Seto… It’s disappointing. I was <em>almost</em> proud.” </p><p>Condescending even as Gouzaburou forces one of his rough kisses on Seto. He can’t see, but he can feel. His stomach is tight, it’s churning, it’s not real but… </p><p>It’s been over five years and it feels like yesterday. The memories are still freshly engraved, because Seto never wore them down. No… He packed them away, never to be brought to the surface again. </p><p>What a fool he was. </p><p>He bit this time, though. Never had he done that before, to do so would have endangered Mokuba. Gouzaburou was a vengeful man, and if Seto injured him, there was no doubt in Seto’s mind that he would have brutalized Mokuba in retaliation. </p><p>But that was then, and this was now. None of this was real and Seto held the cards, no longer a child. </p><p>Gouzaburou cried out, pulling away. The light was still too bright for Seto to see, but he swore he could taste the bastard’s blood. </p><p>“You’ll regret that, <em>boy</em>.” Seto hated that word. </p><p>Another cry followed soon after, much louder, like a roar, high pitched, and <em>so</em> familiar. </p><p>“You’re disgusting!” He should have known better… He was no longer a child, no longer under Gouzaburou’s thumb, but his father was still a very smart, vindictive man. </p><p>The light faded, but he didn’t need to open his eyes to know what beast was before him. He would have sobbed at the cruel ingeniousness of Gouzaburou’s plan, but he would never give his so-called father the satisfaction. </p><p>Seto forced his eyes open, determined to remain proud, unwilling to cower away and give Gouzaburou the fear he so craved, and it was there, his beast, <em>his</em> dragon, face-to-face with Seto. </p><p>And Gouzaburou…The bastard was dead, by all accounts, and yet… </p><p>There he was, smug, arrogant and laughing. Impossibly there. Seto tried to remain alert, to keep the panic at bay. </p><p>He was restrained, caught in his own trap, his own anger. It was humiliating to have his own technology used against him, this virtual world was a product of his own mind. All of his hard work and for what? </p><p>He was still trapped, like a child, staring up at a monster, and it wasn’t the Blue Eyes poised before him. No… </p><p>It was that bastard, that vile, wretched monster that preyed on him for years. He wouldn’t even die, despite having no real body, not anymore. But then, Gouzaburou’s greatest asset was always his mind, that’s all he had ever needed, until his ego got in the way just enough for Seto to prevail and pull himself from the monster’s grasp. </p><p>“Nothing to say, Seto…?” Gouzaburou always tried to taunt him, but Seto rarely gave in. This, though… This was a carefully crafted plan, something Gouzaburou had been planning, no doubt since the moment of his defeat. This would hurt Seto, more than physically, more than just his pride. It was more than just dredging up memories of being at Gouzaburou’s mercy and sexual whim, this… </p><p>The Blue Eyes White Dragon was <em>Seto’s</em> and there was no depth of depravity Gouzaburou would not go to just to inflict pain. </p><p>Seto was being shifted, he couldn’t tell what he was being restrained by, his mind wouldn’t focus enough for that. It was difficult to focus and he fought to stay in the moment, to keep the panic away, to keep from glazing over and just accepting his place beneath Gouzaburou. He’d come too far to go back to that. </p><p>His clothes were gone and Seto could only stare at Gouzaburou, jaw set tight, eyes full of malice and hatred. He would delete this entire world at the first chance, he’d destroy everything just to make this man go away and finally die. </p><p>To finally have peace and safety… </p><p>Seto knew he should have looked harder to find his father after his sudden disappearance. He should have put more effort into finding this monster, to avoid this situation but… </p><p>Here he was, staring up at a man he actually allowed himself to feel free from, to take a breath of air without that dreaded constriction and… </p><p>The Blue Eyes White Dragon wrapped its tail around Seto’s waist, dragging him down to the forest floor. Were they in a forest now…? Seto thought he was in the mansion or— </p><p>No, the mansion was hours ago. He had been in the desert, right…?</p><p>He took a deep breath. </p><p>The tail constricted his breathing, it made the panic come just a little quicker, and then he exhaled. It wasn’t real, none of it was actually real, but still, he could feel it, and of course, his body reacted, just as it always did. </p><p>Gouzaburou laughed as Seto’s cock grew hard. “Seems little has changed, eh, Seto?” </p><p>The panic always aroused him, always made his blood pump south and he hated it. The way his body responded to fear humiliated him and delighted Gouzaburou. </p><p>The Blue Eyes was over him now and he didn’t dare look down to see if it had any sort of phallus, or if he’d be penetrated by the tail or— </p><p>His breath hitched, a tongue lathing over him, pushing in and making him jerk, and Seto strained to keep himself quiet. Gouzaburou always did his best to make Seto scream and he tried so hard to keep the satisfaction from the bastard. </p><p>His bit his lip, his hole stretching, the burn ebbing away in that all-too-familiar way. Why did he desire that feeling? Why did he get <em>any</em> enjoyment from being touched there…? </p><p>And why did his breath hitch, his back arching as his hips jerked and tried to press against the intrusion, trying to take <em>more</em>? Seto hated his body, he hated his mind, and he hated that he allowed a small sob to escape his throat. </p><p>None of it was real… And still Seto felt his body growing hot, the tongue pulling away all too soon. He tried to calm himself, taking in deep breaths, but Gouzaburou was watching him and he didn’t want to appear weak, even as his cock leaked against his abdomen, desperate for more touch. </p><p>The Blue Eyes moved, large and heavy over him as he lay on the damp ground. Seto lost track of Gouzaburou and that hard his heart beating faster, until he could see the bastard’s shoes on the ground. </p><p>As the Blue Eyes settled over him, Seto’s legs were forced up by the restraints, vines, maybe? Or earth made malleable and manipulated to hold him in whatever position suited Gouzaburou for the moment.  </p><p>Something hard and slick was nudging at his hole, pulling Seto back to what was about to happen. The tail, the cock, whatever it was, was starting to push in and Seto found it hard to breathe again. There was no point in arguing it wouldn’t fit, that this was ludicrous because… It wasn’t real. </p><p>Gouzaburou moved, the sound of his shoes scraping on the ground distracting in a way that was almost comforting. Seto hated that. </p><p>“You feel too much, Seto…” Gouzaburou knelt down, getting close to him, even as the ground rose, changing Seto’s position. “You always have. When will you learn? When will you accept my teachings…?” Gouzaburou whispered to him in that sickening way and Seto just grit his teeth, letting the Blue Eyes push into him. It would have killed him if this were real, but it wasn’t. Nothing was real… </p><p>Seto would always try to tell himself that, when he was a child, when Gouzaburou would come into his room late at night, doing untold horrors to him. </p><p>It wasn’t real… And this was just a hologram. </p><p>The Blue Eyes White Dragon had been a safety for Seto, something he could strive for, something he could seek out. It was a goal and a showing of strength, an obsession that kept Seto alive. </p><p>Seto could concede he took his obsession with the Blue Eyes too far… </p><p>He hissed, his legs shaking, his stomach bulging slightly and Gouzaburou laughed, running his hands down Seto’s chest, twisting a nipple before he touched Seto’s over-full abdomen.</p><p>“This virtual world lacks many things but…” He grinned, pressing down hard on Seto. “There are some advantages to being here.” </p><p>The Blue Eyes White Dragon had always been a beacon for Seto, something bright to seek out. </p><p>But given the chance, Gouzaburou would taint any last remaining shreds of purity and innocence that Seto had left. Another thing taken from him, another memory that Seto would pack away, freshly engraved, never to be worn away, never to be thought of again. </p><p>The Blue Eyes moved, pulling it’s cock— Seto was rather certain it was a cock— out nearly to the tip before pushing back in. It was a slow, agonizing drag of flesh against flesh, and Gouzaburou was right there, soaking in every last drop of Seto’s humiliation. </p><p>He cooed and Seto wanted to wretch. </p><p>He caressed his hand down Seto’s face and Seto would have bitten him if he could have. </p><p>He forced Seto to look at him, just like all those nights, so many years ago, and Seto’s cock leaked and throbbed. </p><p>Maybe Seto was just as twisted and perverted as Gouzaburou… </p><p>“So much nostalgia for this creature…” Gouzaburou never could shut up, he always enjoyed the sound of his own voice far too much. Seto spit in his face, unable to control himself. “Heh…” Gouzaburou pulled back, wiping his face, and <em>grinning</em>. </p><p>The Blue Eyes moved hard then, and fast, at Gouzaburou’s behest. Seto rasped for air, straining against his restraints, throat burning as he fought to keep from crying out. He had endured worse, this wasn’t real, it wasn’t real, <em>it wasn’t real</em>. </p><p>It was painful all the same. Whether it was real or not, Seto felt the pain, his body arched, aching, trying to twist away as he was barreled into over and over again. Gouzaburou moved away from him, and Seto felt the pain was at least worth it for that. </p><p>Seto hissed, gritting his teeth, trying to maintain his dignity, but the sobbing started soon. Choked off cries in desperation broke from his tight throat, begging only to himself in his mind for it to stop, trying to hold on to reality and that this <em>most definitely was not real</em>. </p><p>A great roar rang out in the forest, birds fluttering away in a flurry and Seto could only be thankful for that. His body burned, his hips numb as the thrusting increased, the Blue Eyes moving even faster now, and if Seto came from that, he wouldn’t be surprised, his body twisting, a surging of <em>something</em> up his spine and back down to his cock. </p><p>His body always did crave the pain, wracked with so much sensation and overstimulated nearly to the point of passing out, the darkness threatening to overtake him. </p><p>Everything went still, and Seto could hardly breathe, couldn’t make a sound as all of the air was forced out of him as he was filled. The Blue Eyes pulled away moments later, Seto gorged with fluid, splayed out on the forest floor, used just for Gouzaburou’s amusement. The restraints lessened, dissolving away, but Seto didn’t move, letting the fluid flow back out of his hole, a large sticky puddle forming around him. </p><p>The bastard had taken so much from him, and now his one solace, the creature he’d found so much comfort in was… </p><p>Tainted. </p><p>Rage bubbled up, he said nothing, sitting up and only staring at the bastard, jaw set tight. </p><p>“Maybe one day, boy, when you no longer feel that anger… Maybe then you’ll actually stand a chance in the world.” And with that, he was gone, the Blue Eyes was gone and Seto was left, feeling used and broken, humiliated and twitching. </p><p>He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, resisting the urge to give into the darkness. </p><p>The others found him not long after, though, it could have been days later, for all they really knew. He was on the ground still, earning himself questioning glances from Yuugi and the Mutt. He snarled at the Mutt, and Yuugi had the good sense to look away and keep his mouth shut. </p><p>He just pulled himself to his feet, his clothes back in place, the puddle of fluid gone, like nothing had even happened, just the way Gouzaburou liked it. Seto had to concede his father was excellent at maintaining appearances, and perhaps he was right, that Seto let his anger get the better of him… </p><p>It didn’t matter. He needed to find Mokuba, that’s all that mattered. </p><p>And once more, Seto was forced to live with his humiliation in silence, to pack away freshly engraved memories, never to be touched and worn down.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>